My love never change
by key-kouru
Summary: Ini kesalahanku, ini kesalahanku, ini kesalahanku. Kenapa aku harus bertindak bodoh? Dimana dia? Dimana Jung Jae Joong? / BL / YunJae, xxxJae, YunXxx


**Title: My Love Never Change**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunjae/ XxxJae, YunXxx**

**Warning: Male X Male, Mpreg, update lama, rate sewaktu-waktu naik/turun, etc**

**Author: Key_Kouru**

**Fict baru dengan penuh kegejean. Ini dapet plotnya semoga bisa update lebih cepet dari yang lain.**

**Happy Reading **

Pagi yang cerah tak ada mendung yang mewarnai langit membuat suasana disini seolah-olah alam juga ikut berbahagia dengan apa yang kurasakan. Pernikahan dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Bertempat di salah satu Gereja tua yang ada di pusat kota membuatnya terkesan sangat klasik. Kemewahan terpancar dari setiap sudut gereja dimana ada ornamen yang kupesan khusus dari Prancis menghiasinya.

Acara ini aku akan membuatnya benar-benar megah. Tak peduli berapa biaya yang harus kuhamburkan untuk mendesainnya. Membahagiakan seseorang yang kau cintai, kau tak akan peduli berapa banyak yang akan kau habiskan.

Tak ada yang meminta untuk melakukan semuanya. Bahkan Jae Joong ketika ku tanya hanya menginginkan sebuah pesta yang sederhana. Ia memang tak menyukai yang namanya kemewahan dari kecil. Aku tahu semuanya karena ia memang tumbuh besar denganku. Tapi untuk kali ini biarlah kemegahan dan kemewahan yang akan dilewatinya. Aku ingin hari pernikahanku sempurna dan akan terngiang di pikirannya.

Lamuanku terhenti ketika sebuah langkah kaki mulai menghampiriku. Senyum terulas manis dibibirnya, rasa senang jelas terpatri di raut mukanya. Kuambil tangannya dari ayah yang mengantarkannya padaku. Ia memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menjaga putra semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi. Tak boleh membuatnya menangis.

Iya, tentu saja jawaban yang aku berikan. Aku tak mungkin membuat anak yang paling disayangnya menangis. Dia adalah separuh jiwaku, dia terluka aku juga pasti akan terluka. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Janji suci terucap dari bibir kami tentu saja jawaban yang tegas meluncur dari bibirku. Dan rasa senangku bertambah ketika sang pendeta telah menyatakan bahwa kami resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah.

Memalingkan mukaku kearah wajahnya, raut muka yang memerah yang aku sukai kini terlukis diwajahnya. Mungkin ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tak ingin menggodanya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Kali ini aku membuatnya berhadapan denganku. Tubuhnya yang hanya sebahuku membuatnya hanya menatap dada bidangku.

Kuangkat dagunya dengan jari-jariku. Menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pertanda aku memang mencintainya. Menatap mata bening yang dimilikinya, hidung yang sangat menawan dan bibir kissable menghiasi raut muka yang tercipta sempurna dimataku. Semburat warna pink merona lagi.

"Kau manis. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku mengarungi kehidupan."ujarku sebelum meraup bibirnya.

Hanya sekejap. Aku tahu dia tak suka berciuman di depan umum. Biarlah, aku akan memangsanya nanti malam.

Tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang hendak melemparkan booklet bunga yang tadi di bawanya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

"Han, Dul, Set!"

Bunga terlempar, membalikan badan kami untuk melihat siapa yang menangkapnya. Ternyata pasangan ikan dan monyet. Tentu saja Eunhyuk sudah di raup bibirnya oleh pasangannya. Senang tergambar di wajah keduanya, apalagi yang aku tahu bahwa tubuh yang sedang di cium panas oleh Lee Dong Hae sedang membawa nyawa lain.

Kami meninggalkan tempat acara. Undangan akan disediakan tempat lain untuk menikmati jamuan yang telah aku siapkan. Aku yang sekarang sedang amat bernafsu untuk menghabiskan namja yang tengah terduduk di sampingku. Jadi acara beramah-tamah aku serahkan saja pada ayah dan ibu.

Aku mengemudikan mobil merah sport ini ke arah bandara. Disana sejak sebulan yang lalu sudah terparkir pesawat pribadi yang ku pesan langsung pada Boeing. Pesawat yang akan mengantarkanku ke bandara Narita, Jepang.

Sepanjang perjalanan namja di sampingku hanya terdiam, seolah belum tersadar dari rasa senangnya sejak menjadi pasangan hidupku,"Kenapa kau terdiam?"tanyaku.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana nanti hidupku ke depan?"

Tersenyum,"Kau meragukanku?"

Kepalanya menyandar pada bahuku dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang tak memegang kemudi,"Anni, aku percaya padamu, hanya saja..."

"Apa?"sahutku lembut memegang balik tangannya, memegang erat.

"Hanya saja..."dia menarik napas,"kau tak akan mungkin memiliki penerus."menunduk sedih.

Tanganku melepas tangannya dan mulai merangkul bahunya,"Eunhyuk saja bisa punya anak. Kalau kita tak mencobanya kita tak akan tahu, Boo."

.

.

.

Nafasnya putus-putus setelah klimaks yang baru saja ia alami. Dada putih berhias kissmark itu naik turun mencari oksigen untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Salahku juga sih menghabisinya tanpa ampun tadi. Bukan mencari alasan untuk membenarkan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan, tapi Jung Jae Joong itu benar-benar menggoda di mataku ketika ia sedang berselimut nafsu.

Sial memikirkan apa yang baru saja kualami membuat hasratku semakin naik. Tapi ketika aku melirik Jae Joong nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan tangannya mulai melingkar ke pinggangku -hendak tidur- niat itu kuurungkan. Padahal aku ingin melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya dengan namja yang sangat ku cintai ini.

Melirik jam yang mulai menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari ku putuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Semalaman meneriakkan nama Jae Joong membuat tenggorokkanku merasa kering. Kemudian membuka kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku yang sudah di penuhi dengan cairan sperma yang mulai mengering. Setelahnya aku mengganti piyama, melihat sekilas Jae Joong yang sudah mulai merajut mimpi aku putuskan mengambil baskom yang telah ku isi air hangat.

Handuk yang ku ambi dari lemari pelan-pelan mulai menyeka bagian tubuhnya. Semua tanpa terkecuali aku tak mau Jae Joong sakit karena tidur telanjang di tengah suasana dingin daerah pegunungan Akita. Sperma yang tak sempat ku keluarkan mengalir keluar membasahi sprei dan aku membersihkan sisanya.

Mungkin karena kelelahan apa yang ku lakukan tak membuat Jae Joong bangun. Ia hanya menggeliat kegelian merespon apa yang ku lakukan pada bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Membasuh tubuhnya membuat imajinasiku meliar lagi tapi segera kuenyahkan pikiran mesum tadi dan mulai memakaikan piyama tidurnya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sedikit tersenyum melihat kebiasaan Jae Joong, ia selalu membawa pakaian tidur dari rumah tanpa pernah mau mau pakaian yang tak sesuai seleranya. Selesai memakaikan piyama kuangkat tubuh mungil yang sangat aku sukai itu dan membawanya menuju ruangan lain yang ada di ruangan sebelah. Jae Joong hanya menggeliat nyaman di dalam gendonganku. Merebahkannya dengan perlahan dan menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian mulai menyusulnya merajut mimpi.

.

.

.

Matahari telah meninggi ketika aku mulai membuaka mata. Tanganku mengangkat ke atas untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menusuk iris mataku. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya bergerak menyusuri tempat yang ada di sampingku. Kaget itu yang ku alami ketika kurasakan Jae Joong tak ada di sana. Mata yang semula masih terasa lengket kini membuka dengan sempurna. Mengobservasi dimana gerangan namja yang paling ku sayangi itu.

Dan hembusan nafas lega mewarnai pagi hari ini, ku lihat Jae Joong sedang mengenakan apron merah memasuki kamar kami dan dia tersenyum begitu melihatku,"Selamat pagi."

Tubuhku mulai meninggalkan ranjang dan mendekati Jae Joong yang sedang bersusah payah membawa nampan,"Kapan kau masak sayang? Kenapa tak membangunkan aku untuk membantumu?"tanyaku menyesal.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke mini market sendiri."ujarnya riang senyumnya tak lepas menghiasi wajahnya,"Sudah jangan memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang kau sukai jadi cepat cuci muka dan kita makan bersama."

Wajah yang kupasang masih saja kecewa,"Tapi kau pergi ke sana seorang diri. Kau tau aku akan khawatir kalau kau melakukannya. Disini berbahaya dan kau tak tahu bahasa Jepang."

Dia menghembuskan nafas dan mulai merangkul leherku -tentu saja nampan sudah ditaruh di meja-,"Aku ingin mengkoreksi beberapa hal. Yang pertama aku namja dan jangan lupa kalau aku ini adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Yang kedua aku sudah belajar bahasa Jepang dari aku masih TK. Yang ketiga.."dia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menciumku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan,"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku berpaling menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah karena gombalan yang diberikan Jae Joong pagi ini. Tak biasanya namja dihadapanku ini akan mengeluarkan baitan kata cinta untukku.

Tanganku merangkul pinggangnya dan membimbingnya agar dia duduk di pangkuanku,"Yang ketiga bukan mengoreksi sayang, itu pernyataan."senyumku merekah,"Aku juga mencintaimu."dan dia tersenyum.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?"tanyaku.

Matanya berubah menjadi puppy eyes ketika kutanya,"Apa boleh kita shopping?"

Ku tatap matanya yang doe itu,"Kalau pun ku bilang tidak kau pasti akan belanja kan sayang? Tapi tumben kau mau belanja?"

"Aku ingin memberi oleh-oleh untuk papa-mama, hyukkie dan teman-teman yang lain. Janji tidak akan sampai 10.000 yen per orang deh."

"Kau ingin bercanda denganku? Papamu bakal membunuhku kalau kau hanya memberikan mereka oleh-oleh senilai 10.000 yen."tanganku mengetatkan pelukkan.

Dia menggeleng,"Papa tak akan marah kok. Tenang saja lagipula kalau papa marah padamu aku yang akan marah ke papa."senyumnya.

.

.

Mukaku sekarang sedang memasang senyuman yang sangat asam. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya lepas kontrol. Perasaanku dia yang selalu bersikap hemat kenapa sekarang dia seperti kerasukkan ketika berada di salah satu pusat oleh-oleh di Akita. Dan sekarang tanganku hendak patah karena membewakan belanjaannya yang banyak ini.

"Bisakah kita istirahat?"ucapku memelas.

Dia menoleh,"Tentu saja."ucapnya mengambil sebagian belanjaan kami.

Sebuah kedai kecil menjadi pilihan kami menghangatkan diri dan melepas lelah setelah seharian berbelanja. Kedai kecil yang nyaman dan hangat karena banyak orang-orang yang berkunjung. Sebuah fasilitas foto di tempat menjadi daya tarik tempat ini sehingga pengunjungnya membludak.

Tanganku yang lelah karena tas belanjaan milik Jae Joong ku renggangkan. Mataku menangkap tatapan bersalah dari namja yang paling kucintai. Kuhentikan merenggangkan tanganku dan kuraih dagu mungilnya mengecupnya dengan perlahan.

Dia mengusap bekas kecupanku dan menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah dan rasa malunya,"Jangan menciumku di depan umum."

Aku tersenyum,"Kau yang mengundangku untuk menciummu chagi. Jadi itu bukan salahku."

"Kapan aku mengundangmu."matanya menatap wajahku.

"Makanya jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Kau hanya tak tahu saja kalau mukamu itu mengundang sayang."senyuman jahil menghiasi mukaku.

Muka yang semula hendak mengajak bertengkar kini menunduk,"Maaf, aku jadi membuatmu kelelahan begini."

"Tenang saja."aku menghentikan kata-kataku kemudian mendekatkan diri ke telinganya,"Nanti malam akan ku minta bayarannya."dan dia menunduk semakin dalam.

Aku sih hanya tersenyum melihatnya -malu-malu kucing- seperti itu. Jadi sembari makan siang dan menikmati raut muka Jae Joong yang masih saja malu waktu memakan lunch-nya aku memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti malam.

Tiba-tiba Jae Joong menatapku,"Nanti malam sekali saja ya?"pintanya.

Kuletakkan sumpit di meja dengan perlahan. Ku tatap matanya dengan lembut dan memegang tangannya,"Kenapa?"

Rona wajah merah muncul di kedua pipinya,"Aku malu."jawabnya singkat.

Mungkin hari ini aku kerasukan setan senyum. Mendengar pernyataan dan tingkah laku Jae Joong sedari tadi tak membuatku berhenti tersenyum. Pegangan tanganku semakin erat,"Kita kan sudah menikah apa yang membuatmu malu sayang."

Tangan yang bebas mempermainkan ramen yang ada di mangkok,"Tapi kau membuatku merasa malu Yun. Dan kau tak berhenti memandangiku semalam."

"Habisnya kau begitu menggoda lagi pula aku kan tak pernah melihatmu seperti itu."

Dia tersenyum,"Apa tubuhku bagus?"

"Sexy"satu kata dari mulutku membuat rona merah terhias parah di wajah manisnya.

.

Jae Joong langsung terlelap begitu tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang di rumah yang kubeli setahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya kelelahan karena seharian berkeliling Akita yang bersalju. Dan sekarang aku yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak rela. Apa boleh buat jae Joong yang tengah terlelap membuat egoku menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama dan mulai menaiki ranjang. Hendak tidur. Sayangnya mata ini tak bisa terpejam maka ku putuskan membaca buku yang aku bawa dari Seoul.

'Ah sial, kenapa bukannya malah mengantuk hasratku pada Jae Joong malah bertambah saja?'

Ketika ku tengok Jae Joong

Dia sedang mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terbaring. Piyama pink yang sedang dipakainya itu tersingkap hingga menampilkan perutnya yang datar dan halus. Memandangi Jae Joong dengan bibir berwarna cherry dan warna kulit yang putih tubuhku secara perlahan bergerak. Bibir yang mulus itu menjadi target operasiku malam ini.

Tapi ketika aku hendak mendekatkan tubuhku mata mungil terbuka dan bibirnya memancarkan senyuman,"Kau mau minta hadiahmu sekarang?"katanya pelan.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan."kataku pasrah sambil menyembunyikan raut maluku.

Dia mengalungkan tangan mungilnya ke leherku,"Tentu saja."jawabnya sebelum mengecup pelan bibirku.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini giliran Jae Joong yang tak bisa bangun. Kelelahan akibat jalan-jalan kemarin dan hadiah yang ku minta membuatnya harus berteman dengan selimut dan bantal. Jadi aku yang bugar ini akan memesankan makanan dari kedai sukiyaki yang ada di dekat sini.

Tak lama berselang sukiyaki yang ku pesan sudah terhidang hangat di depan meja. Jae Joong yang mencium bau khas sukiyaki pun membuka matanya yang indah."Pagi."suaranya serak.

"Kau lapar?"tanyaku mengelus rambutnya yang dicat cokelat.

"Iya, kau memesan sukiyaki?"

Aku mengangguk. Matanya yang masih mengantuk itu kelihatnya masih ingin terpejam lebih lama. Sayangnya aku tak suka makan sendirian jadi tubuhnya yang pasti kesulitan berjalan itu kuangkat ke kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengetatkan pelukkannya ketika ku gendong.

Dahinya berkerut menahan sakit ketika ia ku dudukan di sofa. Merasa bersalah sih dengan keadaan Jae Joong yang seperti itu jadi aku berinisiatif menyuapkan sarapan pagi untuknya, tentu saja dengan mulutku. Dan ketika mengetahui suaminya yang pervert ini melakukannya Jae Joong hanya mendesah pasrah.

Acara siang ini kami habiskan untuk menuju salah satu danau yang ada di Akita. Jae Joong yang mulai pulih yang mengusulkan, aku sih menurut saja. Berjalan-jalan dengan suasana dingin seperti ini membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukkanku ke tubuh mungilnya. Sayangnya kami tak mendapat penginapan ketika hujan salju mulai turun. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Jalan yang berkelok licin membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati mengemudikannya.

"Setelah sampai di Seoul apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bekerja tentu saja."Jae Joong menjawab bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus di rumah."jawabku tegas.

Dia menoleh,"Kenapa? Apa kau akan mengurungku dari dunia luar?"

"Soalnya kalau kau bekerja pasti banyak yang akan tertarik padamu dan memandangimu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan."rajukku.

Jae Joong tersenyum,"Aku milikmu sayang. Kau tak perlu meragukanku."dia mencoba menjelaskan mendekatiku hendak mencium pipiku.

Ini masalahnya Jae Joong yang akan menciumku seperti ini tak akan memuaskanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit iseng dengan menoleh dan membiarkan dia mencium bibirku. Keisengan yang langsung kusesali karena kini kami tengah berguling-guling ke bawah jurang.

_**To Be Continued **___


End file.
